¿Emboscada?
by hikaru lucian
Summary: ¿Qué es lo mejor? Saber que es una trampa y aún así querer salvarla o dejar todo atrás para vivir con un cadáver?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, ¿Qué hay de nuevo en el mundo? Nada... oh que triste, bueno, bueno ahora vengo con esta he... pequeña cosa extraña para ver como ha quedado :3 ¿que dicen? ¿Continuo? En fin, espero les guste :D**_

 _ **Ah por cierto, Los personajes no son mios, si lo fueran seria rica :D son de Rumiko :3**_

* * *

 _ **¿Emboscada?**_

Perfecto, ahora todo esta perfecto, quiero creer en esa vil mentira; creo que no hay forma de que esto continué así, ¿Por qué nada es para siempre? No es justo, todo iba bien, claro, hasta este día, por la mañana. Un youkai entro deliberadamente por la ventana del cuarto de Aome para llevársela a donde no la encontraría, o al menos eso decía la nota que encontré en el suelo. Desesperación, miedo y angustia, no sabia que sentir o hacer; ¿a quien se puede acudir en estas situaciones? El lobo rabioso salió corriendo cuando escucho de la noticia, tal vez deberíamos….no, eso ni pensarlo, lo que tengo que hacer es concentrarme en la nota que tengo en mis manos.

 _Inuyasha:_

 _Supongo que a estas alturas Aome ya debe de estar encerrada y muy bien vigilada así que solo quiero informarte que también Kikyo la acompaña, claro que no en el mismo sitio y tampoco en las mismas circunstancias, tienes que tomar una sencilla decisión Aome o Kikyo. Advierto que no puedes ir por las dos, pues si vas por Kikyo, entonces Aome sufrirá las consecuencias y si vas por Aome, pasara lo mismo. ¿Qué harás Inuyasha?_

 _Firma: Naraku…_

Arrugo el papel y lo lanzo al piso ¿Qué qué haré? Ni yo lo se, quiero saber que es lo correcto, no puedo abandonar a Aome, prometí que la cuidaría, pero tampoco quiero que la sacerdotisa apenas vuelta a la vida la pierda de nuevo, buen truco en el que me has metido –naraku, pienso para mis adentros. Tengo que moverme y hacer algo rápido, antes de que sea muy tarde.

Pero todo esto no tiene sentido, ¿Cómo es que pudieron atrapar tan fácilmente a Aome o a Kikyo? Ellas no son la clase de personas que son secuestrables, algo aquí anda mal. Necesito ayuda, no quiero admitirlo, pero es lo que tengo que hacer, ahora quien sea es bueno, ya sea ese lobo rabioso o incluso mi fastidioso medio hermano, pero dudo mucho que el me quiera prestar su ayuda, pues Rin no esta involucrada en esto.

No puedo esperar mas, percibo el olor de alguien, de…. De…. Aome? ¿Kikyo? Ah, es desesperante que sean tan parecidos. ¿A dónde voy? ¿Qué hago? Creo que solo queda seguir el aroma de quien sea que fuera, no tenia por que hacer caso de las palabras de Naraku, ja, ¿Quién creía que era? Yo, Inuyasha soy perfectamente capaz de salvar a aquellas dos chicas. Mi vida misma depende de eso.

* * *

 ** _yei, algo corto, pero aqui está :3 ¿que opinan? espero me lo hagan saber_**


	2. Espérame

**_Hola! ¿Cómo les va todo? n.n pues he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten mucho :3 También deseo que en esta temporada de fiestas se la estén pasando de lo mejor y que disfruten con sus seres queridos y que Santa o los reyes les traigan todos los regalos que pidieron :3  
_**

 ** _Bueno, hay que comenzar, los personajes no me pertenecen :3_**

* * *

 **Espérame...**

 ** _Aun recordaba el último momento que pasó con ambas, jamás pensó que algún día, las podría perder…_**

El olor persiste en el aire, la rabia que siento hacia Naraku solo crece a cada instante; el rastro sigue… está cerca, a donde dirige es…es… ¡El pozo devora huesos! Eso solo significa una cosa, Aome está en la era feudal ¿O no?

No hay duda ¡jump! Un pequeño salto dentro del pozo y en un segundo estoy en mi tiempo, todo parece normal ¡horror! Nada debería ser normal.

-¡Shippo! ¡Miroku! ¡Sango! – Necesito hablar con alguno de ellos

Ese pequeño enano nunca está cuando se necesita

-¡Inuyasha! – Es su chillona voz, se escucha preocupado, tal vez no sea tan normal como pensé – Inuyasha – Shippo se acerca rápidamente, tiene una cara de horror que está manchada de barro y sangre, de hecho todo el aire huele a sangre humana, demonios, ¿Cómo es que no noté esto antes?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

-¡Naraku! Eso pasa – El monje Miroku viene seguido de Sango, están heridos, y supongo que no traen buenas noticias. -¿Dónde estabas Inuyasha? Mientras fuiste detrás de la señorita Kikyo, Naraku…

-Un momento, está vez estaba con Aome, lo juro. – Genial, la primera vez que de verdad no voy atrás de Kikyo y esto pasa…

-¿Dónde está Aome? – Shippo habla esta vez.

-Ella… ella, está… con… ¡Con Naraku! ¡¿Está bien?! – Mi reacción no es normal, pero bueno, lo que está pasando no está bien.

-¡¿Qué?! – La voz de Shippo suena bastante preocupada - ¿Qué le has hecho a Aome, perro tonto? – Shippo salta hacia mí y da pequeños golpes, en un segundo Miroku lo detiene.

-¿Qué haces Shippo si lo sabes bastante bien? Acaso no acabamos de verlo con nuestros propios ojos –

-Sí, pero quería que Inuyasha se sintiera culpable – Shippo se escuda en Miroku.

-¡Shippo! ¡Tú, pequeño enano!

Nota del autor (N/A) *Y a continuación pueden imaginarse una de esas clásicas escenas entre Inuyasha y Shippo en un momento muy poco adecuado*

Pero esta escena no fue detenida, Aome no pudo decir ¡abajo! Y por extraño que esto parezca, me sentí fatal por esto.

-¿A dónde fue Naraku? –

-Se dirigió a la aldea, después al norte.

-¿A quién llevaba con él?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué si iba acompañado de alguien?

-Inuyasha, realmente no quería decirte esto, pero… Kikyo iba a su lado, caminando tranquilamente y llevaban a Aome, que estaba desmayada, no pudimos hacer nada.

Me fui. Sin decir nada, necesitaba ver a alguien, alguien que pudiera resolver algunas dudas. ¿Qué pasa con Kikyo? No creo que haya sido ella, estoy seguro que Naraku encontró la forma de manipularla para que esté actuando tal como lo hizo, como Miroku y los otros dicen que lo hizo, ella no es así, ¿O sí? Aún recuerdo el tiempo cuando todavía estaba viva, era tan, tan, hermosa, su frágil corazón y su voluntad de acero, ¿Por qué tenían que pasar aquellas horribles cosas?

Espérame Aome, ¿o Kikyo? Como sea, espérenme…

* * *

 _ **Bueno, bueno ¿Qué tal ha quedado? n.n espero haber cumplido las espectativas :3 por cierto:  
**_

 **Zakura Naiguino** : Realmente no se cada cuanto pueda actualizar, eso depende mucho del tiempo libre :3 pero será muy pronto :D espéralo.

 **Agaeti du Evarinya:** oh dio, que nombre tan molada, muchas gracias, me halaga que hayas pensado así :3 espero sigas leyendo

 **andreb1401** : muchas gracias :D me hace feliz tu opinión :3 y pues, este es el próximo capítulo :)

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :3 ojalá me sigan diciendo lo que piensan y les agrade que al fin y al cabo, para ustedes es este fic**


	3. No dejes de buscarla

Emboscada

 _ **holaa emm algo tarde pero aquí un nuevo capitulo :3 espero lo disfruten y me disculpen por la demora**_

 _ **Los personajes no son mios, son de Rumiko T.**_

No dejes de buscarla…

Tal vez debería considerar un poco lo que acaba de pasar, no creo a Kikyo capaz de hacer algo como aliarse con Naraku, quizá haya tenido un motivo de mucho peso …

*naraku pov *

Se encuentra sentado en medio de una cabaña vieja, tiene a Kanna con su espejo mostrándole cuan abatido esta Inuyasha.

-oh Inuyasha… No sabes cuan grato es para mi tener las dos cosas que mas anhelas, y poderte ver destruido tal y como estas ahora, ¿Qué haría yo en tu lugar? *risa malvada* Y todavía tienes tantas cosas que aprender….

*Fin del Naraku pov*

No puedo permitirme descansar ahora, el rastro ya no está y no se que hacer. En estos casos solo puedo acudir a una persona, la anciana Kaede, siempre he recurrido a ella cuando no se que hacer, aunque mi orgullo a veces me impide mostrar como me siento, tengo que admitir que da buenos consejos.

En menos de un minuto estoy con ella, está sentada meditando, de inmediato siente mi presencia y esto me alerta.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora Inuyasha? -su tono es calmado, pero penetrante.

-¿acaso crees que algo me pasa?

-Inuyasha, jamás aprenderás a aparentar lo que no eres. Lo quieras o no eres muy fácil de leer.

-¿Qué sabes tu de mi? Mejor ve a hacer otras cosas anciana.

La anciana Kaede sonrío levemente, abrió sus ojos y se paro lentamente -solo no dejes de buscarlas Inuyasha.

Después de decir esto se fue dejándome completamente solo – no pensaba hacerlo – susurré para mi.

 ** _bueno, algo corto, si, pero con mucho cariño. Gracias por sus comentario que siempre son bien recibidos_**


	4. Chapter 4

_¿ **que hay m mundo? Pues aquí reportándoles un nuevo capítulo, gracias por leer**_

* * *

Prepárate…

No me quedaré sentado sin hacer nada, tiene que haber alguna forma de recuperar el rastro, o quizá hay alguien que vio a Aome, no pudieron haber ido lejos.

¿A qué huele? Es sangre… sangre humana… no está lejos, debo ir, puede que haya un indicio.

Cuando llego veo uno de tantos escenarios trágicos que he presenciado, una aldea devastada con sus casas incendiadas y devastadas, la gente sufre y llora, han perdido quizá lo único que tenían y todo por alguien tan mundano como un youkai resentido con la vida. Pero no es momento de pensar en ello, aunque la rabia me consuma por dentro, aún así se que no puedo hacer nada, al menos no en este estado.

Veo a un anciano cansado sentado bajo un árbol, creo que puedo preguntarle que pasó.

-Espero no importunar sus pensamientos – quizá no sea una buena idea hablar bruscamente en este momento – pero me preguntaba si había visto pasar una chica con cabello color azabache y extrañas ropas.

-Me parece, que hace no mucho paso un terrible demonio con una chica así en brazos.

\- Sabe usted, si venía con alguien mas?

-Realmente no vi a nadie mas, pero creo que fue aquel demonio el que atacó esta aldea, tal vez pueda saber mas si pregunta a alguno de sus habitantes, ya que yo solo estoy de paso.

-Muchas gracias señor, espero tenga buen viaje

-Igual tú Inuyasha.

Me detengo un momento, yo no le dije nunca mi nombre a ese señor, ¿Cómo es…? No importa, debo preguntar lo que sea que me lleve a Aome.

Hay una niña que no demuestra nada en su rostro, no hay la mas mínima señal de dolor o alegría en su rostro, tiene el pelo blanco y un espejo en mano, Kana…

-Te estaba esperando Inuyasha, creo que sabes por que estoy aquí.

Una sombra se oculta detrás de Kana, creo saber perfectamente de quien es. -Naraku, infeliz, ¿Qué has hecho con Aome?

La sombra se aclara, y aparece un hombre envuelto en un manto de mono, genial, una marioneta – ¿Entonces ya has decidido Inuyasha? ¿Será acaso que Kikyo ya no te importa?

-Infeliz, deja ya tus juegos absurdos, sé que Kikyo nunca se dejaría atrapar por ti.

Naraku me miraba con unos ojos que mostraban odio, cosa que no me extrañaba, pues yo sentía lo mismo por él.

-Así que crees que es solo un juego, déjame aclararte las cosas, -en un movimiento brusco la marioneta dio un golpe que alcanzó a romper mi ropa – yo nunca juego con mentiras, Kana muéstrale a Inuyasha a sus queridas sacerdotisas.

Si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, no lo hubiera creído, pero era verdad, primero me mostró a Kikyo, estaba en una especie de burbuja extraña, inconsciente de lo que ocurría, la única pista que tenía para dar con ella, era que aquel lugar era frío y oscuro, nada más. Pero ver a Aome así, realmente hirió mi alma, a ella se le veía recostada en una cama, tranquilamente durmiendo, aquel palacio me parecía muy familiar, siento como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, había alguien cuidando su cuerpo, pero no podría decir quien.

-Lo ves Inuyasha, ahora que ya nos hemos visto, te daré la oportunidad de decidir a quien quieres rescatar y te la daré inmediatamente, pero la otra se quedará para siempre conmigo, y pues decidiré si matarla o torturarla lentamente hasta la muerte, tu decides Inuyasha, ¿Aome o Kikyo? – Cuando acabó de decir esto, yo ya no podía mas, mi sangre estaba hirviendo y. Mi corazón palpitaba a mas de lo que podría describir.

\- Es que acaso pretendes que me quede aquí, escoja a alguna de las dos y vea como le das muerte a la otra – cada palabra que salía de mi boca, era pronunciada lenta y cuidadosamente – por qué si es así, - una sonrisa sádica y muy extraña apareció en mi boca, - déjame decirte que te has equivocado de persona, ¡Naraku! – ahora mi voz era firme e imponente – Prepárate, por que yo recuperaré a Aome y a Kikyo, y en el camino, te destruiré.

Naraku tenía una sonrisa irónica en la cara, esto me irritaba mucho, y al mismo tiempo, me incitaba a hacerlo pedazos. – Te estaré esperando Inu…

No alcanzó a acabar su frase, Colmillo de acero se encargó de hacerlo callar…

* * *

Amm ¿que tal estuvo?

Zakura Na. : primero que nada, gracias por leer, se que estuvo muy corto el cap. Anterior, espero este sea mas de tu agrado :3


	5. ¿Hacia dónde iba?

_**hola, hola, un poco tarde, permitanme disculparme, en fin, demasiadas cosas que hacer :3 pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno ... ¡Que lo disfruten!**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

¿Hacia donde iba?

La marioneta cayo como una hoja en otoño, inmediatamente una pluma cayo del cielo para llevarse a kana, yo solo pude ver con rabia como se alejaban.

-Naraku, tienes mi palabra, te encontraré y entonces te arrepentirás de todo lo que has hecho.

El viento soplaba lentamente, yo solo tenía dos pistas, un palacio y un pantano, ¿Qué camino debería seguir primero? De alguna manera el lugar donde se encontraba Aome me parecía demasiado familiar, pero algo en mi presentía que encontrar a Kikyo me daría el paso directo a Naraku. Era momento de tomar una decisión.

¿Qué debería hacer? Si tan solo, tuviera un pequeño indicio… No pido mucho, solo algo simple…

Sucedió en ese breve momento, una carroza paso corriendo al lado mío, iba en dirección al norte a toda velocidad, parecía que habían perdido el control e iban directo a una muerte segura.

-¡Que alguien nos ayude! – Gritaban los pobres pasajeros desconsolados. Mi cuerpo reaccionó muy rápido, ya era usual ayudar humanos y sus absurdas reacciones desagradecidas.

Cuando estuvieron ya a salvo un señor chaparro salió de el transporte dispuesto a cualquier locura, pero una mujer muy bella lo detuvo.

-Detente ahí Rinne, este joven nos ha ayudado y tu estas dispuesto a agredirle.

-pero señora, es un demonio….

-un demonio que nos salvo la vida.

Noto como un ligero rubor está en mi cara, además de Aome nadie había sido tan amable conmigo en mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo podemos agradecer su ayuda? Mi nombre es Mamia Sakura, hija de un terrateniente, así que si lo que quiere es dinero, no será de mayor problema dárselo.

-Es muy amable de su parte, pero si no puede decirme donde se haya una joven con cabello color azabache, no creo que pueda ayudarme.

\- Vaya, que curioso, hace no mucho un joven lobo pregunto lo mismo.

-espere,… - Kouga, ese lobo rabioso…

\- Me han llegado rumores de una hermosa joven que está al cuidado de un poderoso demonio en un viejo castillo…

La esperanza inunda mi corazón, pero ¿Y Kikyo?

-¿ Donde? ¿ Donde esta esa joven?

-Lo siento mucho, pero realmente no lo se…

Siento como una punzada atraviesa mi alma, pero esto no importa, ahora tengo una pista que casi me lleva directamente con Aome.

-Tengo que irme y muchas gracias señora.

Corro tan rápido como puedo, mi corazón late con fuerza, pero no tardo en percatarme que estoy corriendo sin sentido… ¿Hacia donde se supone que voy?

Perdóname Kikyo, juro por mi vida misma que te encontraré, pero por ahora, creo que es más sencillo encontrar a Aome, acaso… ¿Me estoy justificando? No, definitivamente encontraré a las dos.

*Naraku pov*

-Jajaja Inuyasha, será que eres tan ingenuo para caer en todas mis trampas… jaja no me imagino como sabrás la situación en la que está tu preciada Aome o tu valiente Kikyo?, jajaja

*Fin del Naraku pov*

Un escalofrío sube por mi espalda, esta presencia es de…

* * *

 **pues pues, ¿Que les ha parecido? Un honor leer sus comentarios :3 o una cosa, me parece prudente meter un nuevo personaje, ¿Que dicen? ¿Quien sería bueno? Yo ya tengo candidatos...**

 **Darkhorsekp 229: jaja si, todavía estoy viendo que conviene más, si dejarlo con Aome o Kikyo, pero creo que en eso reside el misterio de esta historia y es importante que vaya a por las dos, bueno, espero te guste la historia**

 **Agaeti du Evarinya: n.n yei, me alegra que te guste, al fin y al cabo es una historia de fans para fans :3 y los lectores son lo mas importante**

 **Zakura Naeiguino: o.o de verdad, gracias por leer :3 espero te guste**


	6. volver al inicio

Sesshomaru… No hay duda, este olor es inconfundible.

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- Tan frio como siempre.

-¡Sesshomaru! Si no estás dispuesto a ayudar, entonces no comprendo que haces aquí.

Sesshomaru no dice nada. Solo se acerca lenta y silenciosamente y justo en el momento menos esperado me estampa un buen golpe en la cara. Vaya, eso no era necesario.

-¡Pero qué…!

-Escucha Inuyasha, está claro que esta es otra jugada de Naraku – Su tono es frio – Es una buena oportunidad para encontrarlo y derrotarlo, por eso no puedo dejar que lo arruines.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Buscare a la sacerdotisa – Y se fue. Se fue hacia el norte sin dirigirme ninguna otra palabra.

Esplendido, no sé como tomar esta situación, no negare que la ayuda de Sesshomaru es elemental, pero exactamente ¿a qué sacerdotisa iba a buscar?

Y así fue como volví al inicio. Sin saber si ir por Kikyo o por Aome.


	7. Que no te quede duda

**hola! mm no me maten por favor por no subir capitulo en mucho rato, aqui esta recien salido del horno en espera de ser leido, disfrutenlo mucho mucho y gracias por leer! Los quiero mucho, cuidense**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Esto no puede seguir así por mucho tiempo. He decidido dejar a la suerte las decisiones que mi corazón no puede tomar.

Si sale la pajita más corta iré por Kikyo, si sale la más larga iré por Aome. Uff, respiro, cierro los ojos y sale. Tengo miedo del resultado, abro los ojos lentamente, el resultado es… Aome.

Me quedo un momento pensando un poco… Realmente el destino quiere que vaya por Aome ¿he? Está bien, creo que no hay forma de que me retracte de lo que he dicho, solo queda ponerse en marcha.

Tomo rumbo hacia donde los rumores de una hermosa joven custodiada por un peligroso demonio me llevan, quizá sea un tanto injusto que quizá tres personas vayan por Aome y solo una por Kikyo, ha, una… Quizá ella no necesite que la salven ¿o sí?

Unos aldeanos están cotilleando por lo bajo, es bueno tener un gran oído, pero lo que escucho tal vez no sea tan bueno.

 _Dicen que es un castillo vagabundo no, yo escuche que está en el norte, en las propiedades de un gran terrateniente también dicen que la mujer es hermosa, y dará su corazón a aquel que la rescate, hay un joven que la busca, un lobo de ojos azules_

No hay duda. Aquella mujer es Aome. Naraku le ha puesto a una de sus extensiones como custodio y a saber qué clase de tormentos está pasando. Se eso y no sé nada, no sé si está viajando o si esta con un terrateniente y en cambio de Kikyo no se nada, solo que esta en un pantano.

De pronto percibo un olor muy sutil, pero muy molesto, apesta a lobo sarnoso… Kouga.

-Hey lobo sarnoso – El torbellino de Kouga se detiene.

-No tengo tiempo para ti Inuyasha. Si no fuiste capaz de proteger a Aome, no te metas ahora – Siguió su camino.

Tenía la cabeza gacha, era verdad, no fui capaz de proteger a Aome y aquí están las consecuencias. No pude hacer nada por ninguna de las dos y eso, es algo que jamás me podre perdonar.

Pero ya está hecho. No puedo cambiar las cosas, solo puedo afrontarlas; empezando por ir en busca de aquella doncella custodiada por el demonio, rescatarla para después ir por la sacerdotisa de barro. Las salvare a las dos, de eso que no te quede duda Naraku.

* * *

 **A todos los que me dejaron review! muchas gracias, los lei con mucho gusto y pues quiza pueda poner algo de SessxAome, no se, ah y lo de la suerte fue literal, lo deje a la suerte, asi que si hay quejas con el destino por favor.**


End file.
